Boots
Boots are a recurring items in the ''Paper Mario'' series. A default item, the boots allow Mario to jump, or stomp, on enemies. Mario is able to find upgrades to his boots throughout the game. These upgrades include the Super Boots and the Ultra Boots. Initially, Mario only has the boots with the attack ability of Jump. As the boots get upgraded, more abilities are included, such as the ability to Ground Pound when Mario obtains the Super Boots. Appearances ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, Mario gets his boots upon leaving for his adventure. Along the way, he obtains upgrades for his boots. The Super Boots, a pair of green and yellow shoes, is found within Boo's Mansion, a haunted mansion within Forever Forest. These Boots allow Mario to perform a spin jump, similar to that of a Ground Pound. Later on in his travels, Mario finds the Ultra Boots deep below the Toad Town Tunnels. These boots permit Mario to perform a tornado jump, a jump that reaches higher than Mario could previously jump. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario is the only being that knows what is in the enclosed instruction book, similar to that of Paper Mario. Also like Paper Mario, Mario finds upgrades to his boots. When within the Great Boggly Tree, Mario finds the blue Super Boots. These boots, like in the first game, allow Mario to perform a spin jump. Mario finds the Ultra Boots later during his travels in Riverside Station. With the Ultra Boots in his possession, Mario can perform a new spring jump. This technique allows Mario to reach very high up locations or even hit the ceiling. Changes in Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Mario still has a regular pair of boots, but does not get any upgraded pairs of boots nor does he truly utilize his current pair of shoes. Instead, the techniques of the boots are utilized in other ways. The Pixel Thudley gives Mario the ability to perform a ground pound. In addition to performing a ground pound, if Luigi is the active character, he can perform the spring jump which, while it does not go as high as the Thousand-Year Door variant of the technique does, is easier to control. In battle In battle, Mario can utilize his boots and jumping abilities. He can perform regular jump attacks as a default action command. In this attack, Mario jumps on a single enemy's head, dealing a single point of damage, and if he performs the attack correctly, he hits twice. Mario can do more damage as he obtains better boots. In Thousand-Year Door, Mario, as he obtains better boots, gets new attacks in battle. These attacks include his Spin and Spring Jump techniques. These attacks perform similarly to that of their overworld counterparts. In addition to these attacks, in both games, Mario can obtain several badges that affect his jumping techniques and abilities except for in Super Paper Mario. Gallery File:Mario and Jr. Troopa (Jump).png|Mario utilizing the boots against Jr. Troopa de:Stiefel fr:Bottes Category:Items in Paper Mario Category:Items in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Items in Super Paper Mario Category:Equipment